Many cosmetic compositions are in the form of a foam or mousse. The introduction of a gas into a cosmetic composition to give it a light texture and the appearance of a foam is known as overrunning.
Such cosmetic compositions in the form of a foam are either aerosol products distributed from a pressurized container, with the aid of a propellant and thus forming a foam, or products distributed from a container using a mechanical pump connected to a distribution head, without an aid of propellant. However, foam compositions currently available are not always entirely satisfactory in terms of foam quality, foam durability, and/or foam stability.
Cosmetic compositions often include silicones or oils to improve the texture and/or feel of the composition, ease of application, spreadability, and/or cosmeticity of the composition.
An aerosol foam composition typically comprises a cosmetic composition in a liquid form packaged with a volatile liquid, i.e., a propellant dissolved or finely and uniformly dispersed in the composition. The aerosol is dispensed from the container into a foam.
A conventional aerosol foam cosmetic composition can be roughly classified into an aqueous foam cosmetic composition and an oily foam cosmetic composition. Oil and/or silicone components are usually incorporated in order to improve wear, to provide emollient properties, and to help disperse hydrophobic powders in the foam cosmetic composition. However, large amounts of an oil and/or silicone component, for example heavy silicones or oils, can adversely affect the foam quality, stability, and/or durability. In addition, the presence of oil and/or silicone components has a disadvantage that the aerosol foam cosmetic composition can be too sticky and/or too oily and does not give fresh or watery feeling.
Stability of a foam can be critical to a satisfactory foam cosmetic composition. Aesthetics, product distribution, and/or performance can be affected by the stability of the foam. There is still a need for the development of a foam cosmetic composition that includes large amounts of heavy silicones or oils and can still form a fine and/or stable foam. As used therein, the term “stable foam” means a foam having a life-span longer than about one minute after being created.
It has now been surprisingly and unexpectedly discovered that a composition including an anionic thickening agent, when neutralized with two different bases, can provide a stable foam despite the inclusion of high levels of silicones and/or oils. Such compositions may be useful in applications wherein benefits such as a stable foam, even product distribution, and/or good product performance is desired.